


Drabble In Law

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Drabble In Law

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Drabble-in-law
    
    
    # Drabble-in-Law
    
    
    
    
    
    ARCHIVE NOTE: This piece was compiled by members of the DSX list, and
    may not make much sense to those who were not present during the creation
    of the list's first Drabble. But as I'm compiling all the Drabbles for
    the archive, I wanted to be complete.
    
    
    
    James began with the title Second Cousin Twice Removed of Drabble 1;
    Ann sequeled with Drabble-in-law, and Lee sequeled that. Note that Ann
    broke the Rule Of Drabbling, setting a precedent for Lee's segment. See
    Ann's lame explanation at the beginning of Part 2 for her reason for
    breaking the Rule Of Drabbling. :)
    
    
    
    Ann "Drabble Mistress" 
    
    
    
    ---------------------------------
    
    
    
    PART 1 - James 
    
    
    
    "What are you doing, Benny?"
    
    
    
    Startled by the unexpected sound of his lover's voice, Fraser pushed
    the laptop aside.  "Checking my email."
    
    
    
    "Email?" The 'cool' was obvious in his tone.  "Get anything interesting?"
    
    
    
    Frowning, he turned the computer so Ray could see the screen. "I'm not
    certain.  If I could make any sense of it perhaps I could judge.  As
    it stands, however..." 
    
    
    
    Ray read silently for a moment, tapping the page up and page down buttons
    every moment or so.  After a minute Ray looked at his lover. "Can we
    go home now?"  He pleaded. 
    
    
    
    "I think we'd better."
    
    
    
    ---------------------------------
    
    
    
    PART 2 - Ann
    
    
    
    N.B. - In-laws tend to linger on far past their intended departure, so
    this is over 100 words. Intentionally. ;)
    
    
    
    "So, what was that junk in your e-mail all about, Benny?"
    
    
    
    Fraser shook his head mournfully, lamenting, "I don't even know any more,
    Ray, and that's the troublesome part. I had heard about a list of fiction
    based on Canadian/American interaction, but that was... just... incomprehensible."
    
    
    
    Ray struggled out from underneath his lover, pushing aside the mukluks
    he'd used for a pillow, trying to stand up without stepping on his
    already-aggravated companion. Benny had reached his limit about halfway
    home, almost jumping out of the Riv as he'd noticed a litterbug across
    an intersection. Ray had kept him in the car, gotten him home, taken
    him upstairs, stripped him forcibly, and taken his mind off his troubles.
    Temporarily.
    
    
    
    "What I don't understand is how any of that relates to scuba diving or
    sewer exploration or rats," he went on. 
    
    
    
    Ray grunted and began to dress, having heard most of this in the car
    once already. As his lover went on, Ray padded into the kitchen to fix
    them all something to eat.
    
    
    
    "And the French connection is lost on me as well," the Mountie reminded
    his lover.
    
    
    
    Ray absently muttered "Uh huh" as he fed Dief first, the wolf seeming
    to appreciate Ray's sense of priorities. As the ramble continued from
    the floor near the entryway, Ray began fixing his patented long-week-tonic,
    a  carefully calculated mix of liquors certain to distract a person from
    the aggravations working stiffs had to endure. Although confusing e-mail
    hadn't specifically been tested yet, it would be tonight.
    
    
    
    Padding back to his lover, Ray lay back down, tucking the mukluks behind
    his head, and pulling the still-complaining man to him. "Drink this,"
    he encouraged, holding the glass out.
    
    
    
    "Thank you kindly, Ray," Fraser automatically responded, tipping his
    head and draining the glass.
    
    
    
    Ray's eyes widened, and he waited for a reaction. Nothing. Hmm, the drink
    was smooth, but this -- Fraser must be really cranked up in order to
    first off, drink something without asking what it was, and second off,
    drain the potent beverage in one gulp. Settling back with a resigned
    sigh, Ray figured he'd just wait -- Fraser'd begin feeling it... soon.
    
    
    
    ---------------------------------
    
    
    
    PART 3 - Lee
    
    
    
    Ray allowed his hand to wander lower, tracing a finely-honed cheekbone
    with one finger-tip before skimming across jaw and neck to dance tiny
    patterns of anticipation against the pulse at Benny's throat.
    
    
    
    Benny let out a soft moan, his hips rising as he shifted in his partner's
    embrace. Ray smiled and reached for the paper on the nightstand.
    
    
    
    "Benny?" He asked quietly, voice pitched deliberately low.
    
    
    
    "Uummm?" The Mountie replied, eyes still closed.
    
    
    
    "I think this might make a little more sense to you now."
    
    
    
    The Canadian opened his eyes and gazed up at the cop, pupils wide in
    the half-light. He licked his lips and Ray drew a shuddering breath.
    
    
    
    "What's that, Ray?"
    
    
    
    The lazy smile made Ray's gut clench tight. He moved closer. "See, here
    - in paragraph two..."
    
    
    
    "Oh, yes....I see. Like this?"
    
    
    
    A hand crept up Ray's thigh.
    
    
    
    "Yeah, Benny. That's it. Aahh...." He felt his robe pushed aside. "You
    always were a quick study."
    
    
    
    Paragraphs three through seven proved...interesting. They were just working
    their way through eight when Ray caught the rather breathless enquiry:
    
    
    
    "Ray? The French connection?"
    
    
    
    "Oh, yes, Benny - please...."
    
    
    
    The Mountie turned gracefully on the bed, shucking off the covers and
    burrowing into the dark recesses of his partner's groin. For long moments,
    the silence was punctuated only by a soft, wet sucking and Ray's strangled
    groans of appreciation.
    
    
    
    Then, with a long, leisurely slide of his tongue, Benny raised his head
    just far enough to look into the passion-glazed eyes of his friend.
    
    
    
    "One final question..."
    
    
    
    "Yeah?" Ray strained the word out through gritted teeth, paused, as he
    was, on the brink of oblivion.
    
    
    
    "When do I put on the wellies?"
    
    
    
    ---------------------------------
    


End file.
